Septon Pen
The Septon Pen is a Japanese subminiature camera combined with a sharp pencil, sold in the 1950s. Description The device has the shape of an oversized pen. The tip contains a functional propelling pencil. The other end contains an eye-level viewfinder, and has a pen clip on one side, engraved SEPTON. The camera part is in the middle of the device. The exposure size is 14×14mm, and the film is sometimes described as paper-backed 16mm film, perhaps because it was advertised or announced as such. Exposure size: , items 5134–5, , p.389. Paper-backed 16mm film: Pritchard, p.151, , p.389, and this page by Masaharu Saito. This page at Submin.com says that this appears on the original instruction manual. It seems that it is actually the same as the 17.5mm film used in Hit-type cameras. , items 5134–5, , p.18, this page at Submin.com, and this page at Subclub.org. The back door is removable, contains a window to control the position of the film, and is inscribed PEN CAMERA and perhaps MADE IN JAPAN below. The advance knob itself is placed opposite the pen clip. The front part of the camera is metal finished, with a fixed-focus lens in the middle. The exact details depend on the camera version. The dimensions are 141×35×38mm, and the weight is 120g. This page by Masaharu Saito. Variations One example is pictured in as a prototype. , item 5134. The lens has no name, a fixed aperture and an all black rim. There is no speed setting, and a simple release lever on the side. The front face is inscribed PENCAMERA above and Septon below the lens. The regular model has a Septon 20mm f/2.8 lens. This model is sometimes called "deluxe model", and is the most common. Examples are pictured in Pritchard, p.150, in , p.379, in , item 5135, in Lewis, p.103, in , pp.18 and 437, in this page at Submin.com, in this page by Chuck Rubin and in this page by Masaharu Saito. The aperture is adjustable from 2.8 to 11, via a small knob placed above the lens. The lens rim is chrome finished, and has a serial number (observed in the 13xxx and 14xxx range). The shutter is of the guillotine type, , p.379. and has Bulb and Instant settings, selected by a small knob at the bottom right (as seen from the front). It is cocked by a sliding lever on the side, and tripped by a button placed opposite the speed knob. This page at Submin.com says that the shutter is tripped by a lever, but this is probably a mistake. The name SEPTON is engraved on the front face, below the lens. The back is locked by a sliding latch. , p.379, says that the sliding latch is specific to this model. The simple model has intermediate features, half way between the prototype and the regular model. Example pictured in , p.379. The lens has no-name, a fixed aperture and an all black rim, different from that of the prototype. The shutter is of the sector type, tripped by a small button on the side. , p.379. The B and I settings are selected by a small knob at the bottom left, and there is a small lever at the bottom right, perhaps used to cock the shutter. It is said that the back is locked by two thumb-screws. , p.379. This simple model has no marking and has a round part above the lens. The Septon Penletto is almost identical to the simple model, but for the name SEPTON PENLETTO inscribed in a round logo above the lens. Examples are pictured in Pritchard, p.151, in , p.379, in this page and this page by Christies, and in this page at Submin.com. It sometimes has a different lens rim with a conical shape. Example pictured in , p.379. Origin and date Some sources say that the Septon Pen was manufactured by Okamoto Kōki and released in 1959. Lewis, p.103, and this page by Masaharu Saito. Most other recent sources mention the distributor Harukawa Shōji or "Harukawa Trading Co.", "Harukawa Shōji": , p.18, and this page by Masaharu Saito. "Harukawa Trading Co.": Pritchard, p.150; , items 5134–5. , p.379, simply has "Harukawa". and specify the release date as 1953. , p.18; Pritchard, p.151; , items 5134–5; , p.379. The only original document seen so far is an advertisement in Sankei Camera August 1959, placed by Hideyoshi Sangyō, mentioned as the "main distributor" (総発売元). Advertisement reproduced in , p.253. It shows a picture of a regular Septon Pen, and gives the price of . It does not give any technical specification. Given the camera's scarcity, it is unlikely that it was sold for a long period, and the 1959 release year seems more probable. Notes Bibliography * Item 1331 (see also the pictures on pp.18 and 437). * P.103. * P.379. * Pp.150–1. * Items 5134–5. Links In English: * Septon Pen at Submin.com * Septon Pen (text only) at Subclub.org * Past auctions by Christies: ** Septon Penletto, lot no.176 of sale no.5507 (March 23, 2004) ** Septon Penletto, lot no.209 of sale no.5690 (May 6, 2005) * Septon Pen in Chuck Rubin's Camera Collection In Japanese: * Septon Pen in a page on the Stylophot by Masaharu Saito at Minomushi no heya Category: Japanese 17.5mm film Category: S